More Than Kinda
by BandBfan24
Summary: This is what I believe should have happened during and after Exit Wounds. Major spoilers inside. Definite fluff inside. Also, huge shoutout to Jenrar.


Disclaimer: _There's no place like the BAU. There's no place like the BAU. There's no place like the BAU._ The writer opens her eyes and looks around. 'Darn it! It worked for Dorothy, why didn't it work for me? Oh well, they're not mine, but boy do I wish Morgan was!'

Spoilers: Exit Wounds

A/N: This is an add-on to Exit Wounds. This is what really happened when Garcia went upstairs and then again when the cameras stopped rolling. Okay, fine, it's what I _really_ wished happened.

I know that several people have written stories about this episode. I've determinedly resisted reading them. I didn't want to be influenced by what was written and posted before I got mine up. So, if there are any similarities, I apologize. Great minds think alike! lol

One more bit of business… THANK YOU JENRAR! You are a brilliant beta.

FYI: I had an ending written, but Jenny added more to it and I loved it! LOL so I used it. Isn't she great?

More Than Kinda

_Mid-Ep_

"I want to ask you a couple of questions, all right?" Morgan asked.

"No, I told you what I saw," Garcia answered stubbornly.

"You said the man's face was mostly in shadow, but there was also a lot of blood on it. You might have seen more than you actually realize."

Garcia got up and started to leave. "No, cognitive interviews, breaking someone's death down to a science, and a statistic, that is your world Derek…"

"Penelope." He tried to stop her, but she kept on going, as if he hadn't said anything.

"..not mine. I will help from mine," she shouted at him, tears coursing down her cheeks as she stomped up the stairs.

"Penelope!" Derek called almost desperately.

"Derek. Derek, let her go," JJ stopped him, and he sighed.

"Will you look after her please?"

"Yeah, of course." JJ started up the stairs.

It only took a moment for Derek to change his mind. "JJ, wait," Morgan called after her, then started up the stairs.

"Morgan, you should leave her be for now," JJ said, trying to stop him, but her protests were ineffective against his determination.

"I've got to talk to her."

"She told you she doesn't know anything else."

"I know that, Jayje, and I promise I'm not going to ask her any more questions. I just need to make sure she's all right." He gave her a pleading look. "That's Penelope, my Baby Girl, up there. I just need to… I don't know, I just need to see her, okay?"

With a soft smile, JJ let him go. As she descended the stairs, she wondered if Penelope and Derek would finally get their act together.

Morgan used his key to let himself in the room. The bathroom door was shut and the shower was running, so he sat down on the bed to wait. The wait passed quickly, and soon, Garcia came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. Her face was scrubbed clean, and her hair was damp from her shower.

"What do you want, Derek?" she asked angrily. "Get off the bed; you agreed to take the floor, remember?"

"Come sit down for a minute. Please, baby." He patted the spot next to him. "I promise, I'm not here to ask you more questions about what happened. I just needed to make sure you were okay. I just needed to check on my Baby Girl."

Her tense posture softened immediately, and she went to sit beside him. As soon as she was seated, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to apologize. I just want to catch this guy quickly." He kissed the top of her head. "I could have lost you tonight, and I don't want him coming after you."

"I know," she whispered.

Morgan shifted positions. "Come on, let's get you laid down," he murmured as he helped her get tucked into the bed. When he stood back up and kicked off his shoes, Penelope looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna stay with you until you fall asleep. Then I'm going to catch up with the rest of the team."

"You don't have to…" she began, but faltered as he pulled back the covers, slid in beside her, and gathered her into his arms.

"Just try to sleep; you've been awake all night. You're so tired, baby," he crooned as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Garcia lay with her head on his chest and let the steady rhythm of his heart lull her to sleep.

_Mid-Ep – Second night in Alaska_

Morgan lay on the floor, trying to sleep, while Garcia tossed and turned in the bed.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" he called softly.

"I can't sleep. I keep seeing that man," she answered shakily.

"Scoot over, I'm coming up," he informed her, and began to rise from the floor.

"That's not necessary. Besides, I told Kevin you would be taking the floor," Garcia protested. He didn't stop, though; he continued walking across the room in his boxers and a tee.

"He doesn't need to know. It's just one best friend holding another so they can sleep." Morgan slid under the covers beside her. He gathered her into his arms, and she lay her head on his chest.

"What?" he asked as she giggled.

"I'm just wondering if Rossi holds Hotch when he's upset?" She giggled some more, but squeaked as he swatted her on the butt.

"That's just wrong on so many levels, Penelope Garcia," he scolded her, but he was laughing, too. Then, he sobered. "Look, I'm not trying to cause problems. I just want to be here for you. Besides, if you didn't stop tossing turning, neither one of us was going to get any sleep."

"Okay," she whispered. "Thank you, Derek." Her body was already beginning to relax as the heat from his body reached her, and the steady beat of his heart calmed her.

"Anything for you, Baby Girl."

It wasn't long until they were both asleep.

_Post-Ep_

"Yeah, but what's the difference between being strong and being jaded? I'm scared, Derek. I don't want to lose who I am just so I can do this job."

He turned to stare at the scenery around them. "We are in one of the most beautiful places on earth." He looked back at Penelope. "I know you see that, don't you?"

"Yeah."

He reached out, and with a finger under her chin, he turned her back to face him and wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "Then we have nothing to worry about. It's who you are, Baby Girl. You see the beauty in everything and everyone, no matter where you go. That part of you is never going to change, and I won't let it."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Tough. I think I'm gonna stay on the job a little while longer."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmm."

"How much longer?" she asked with a grin.

He bent down to put his face closer to hers. "Every day of my life."

She put her hand to his chest. "I kinda love you, Derek Morgan." She sniffled as he pulled her into his arms.

"I kinda love you, Penelope Garcia," he told her as he held her. After a moment, he spoke again. "More than kinda, Baby Girl."

She tried to step back and look at him, but he held her close. "What did you say?"

"I said…" He took a deep breath. "I more than _kinda_ love you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Garcia wasn't sure she'd heard correctly.

"It means I love you." His tone was deep and rough.

"I know. I love you, too."

"No, sweetheart, it means I'm in love with you," he clarified, his voice a little more sure this time.

"Derek," she whispered. This time, he let her pull back and look up at him. "I _love _you, too."

This time, he saw the truth in her eyes; it wasn't just a best friend type of love she was talking about.

"Then what are we doing?"

"I'm with Kevin, and you're with Tamara Barnes." Garcia's tone soured as she said the woman's name.

"No, I'm not. I was never _with_ her. I saw her a few times to discuss her brother's case, and then I took your advice; I cut contact with her. Nothing beyond a friendship ever happened. I promise you."

"I believe you," Garcia said, relieved.

"What's going on with you and Kevin?"

"I care about him," she hedged. Even though Morgan said he loved her, it still didn't explain what he wanted from her.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked with trepidation.

"No," she whispered.

Morgan slid his hands into her hair and tilted her head back. "I want to be with you. Is that possible?"

"Yes," she admitted. However, when he started to lower his mouth to hers, she stepped back, and his hands dropped to his sides. "I can't."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Not yet. I need to settle things with Kevin first. I've been with him a long time, and I need to finish things with him before I can be with you." She hurried to reassure him. "I need to know, though, that you're serious about this. About us. I may not be in love with Kevin, but I have something good with him."

"Penelope, I love you. I'm not just looking for a fling. I'm in this, just like I said a moment ago, every day of my life." His voice was husky, and his words filled with conviction. "When you were shot, I realized how important you were to me. I was going to tell you, but you started dating Lynch."

"Oh, Derek!" she cried.

"No, it's okay. I don't think that either of us were ready at that point. I've been ready for a while, but I figured if we were meant to be, then eventually things would end with Lynch. Then you ran towards the killer. I swear my heart stopped when I heard you screaming." He pulled her into his arms again, and bent to rest his forehead against hers. "I could have lost you, and you would never have known how much I love you, sweetheart."

Garcia wrapped her arms around him and held him as a shudder ran through his body.

"I knew I couldn't wait anymore. I had to tell you how I felt, and see if there was a chance for us."

Garcia pulled back to reach up and cup his face in her hands.

"Let me settle things with Kevin, and then we'll talk again. If you still want me then, I'm yours."

Morgan grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "I'm _not_ going to change my mind. I want you. I will want you. I will _always_ want you. Do you understand me, baby? I'm all in. _Every_. _Day_. _Of_. _My_. _Life_."

"Okay," she whispered. "You've had time to figure this out. Just let me get used to the fact that the man of my dreams just said he loves me and wants forever with me."

"You can have all the time you need. But understand this... I'm not going anywhere." Morgan pressed a kiss to her forehead, then took her by the hand to lead her back to the inn to finish loading their gear.

_Three days later on a Friday Night_

Morgan opened his front door to find his Baby Girl, the woman of his dreams, on his front step. He watched her closely; part of him had been worried she would change her mind once they returned to Virginia. Then he noticed she had a duffle bag with her, and he hoped that was a good sign.

"Hi, baby." He kissed her cheek and stepped back to let her into the house. She set the bag down on the floor and turned to him.

"I talked with Kevin." She paused and took a breath. "I ended things."

"How did he take it?"

"Fine, actually. Turns out he wasn't in love with me, either." She chuckled. "He actually wished me luck, and we parted on good terms."

Morgan sighed with relief. "I'm glad he didn't make it difficult for you."

"Well…" she said, holding out her arms, "I'm here, and I'm yours for as long as you want me."

Morgan pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Just as he had in Alaska, he slid his hands through her hair and tilted her head back. He gazed down at her with so much love in his eyes, it took her breath away.

"You should have brought more stuff," he smirked. "Now that I've got you here, I'm keeping you."

"Oh yeah? For how long?"

"Every day of your life," he murmured.

As Penelope heard the words so similar to the ones he'd told her in Alaska, she knew deep in her heart that Derek spoke the truth. She would never take one day of their life together for granted, and she vowed to herself to spend every day of _her_ life showing him just how much he meant to her.

"Good," she whispered. "Now kiss me, Derek. Love me."

Derek's eyes brightened and a weight was lifted off his shoulders at her whispered command. He lowered his mouth to hers and finally kissed the woman that brightened every day of his life, just by being her.

_The End_

Alrighty then, watcha think?


End file.
